


Gold

by gummyrubi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Fluffy, Kinda, Kise's a fairy, M/M, Magic, crossposted to ff.net, he's also beautiful, kasamatsu doesn't do so well around beautiful people, kise's just a little ball of sunshine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gummyrubi/pseuds/gummyrubi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Kasamatsu's off looking for a special flower and finds a beautiful fairy instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

“Yukio?”

When Kasamatsu woke up that morning, he didn’t think he would be trekking through the woods trying to find a specific flower for a potion his mom wanted to make. He didn’t think it’d be hours and he still couldn’t find the flower. He didn’t think he’d get lost and end up resting against a tree only to wake up to a pair of oddly familiar gold, curious eyes.

Kasamatsu swore upon seeing how close the owner of the eyes were but only succeeded in slamming his head against the tree. He shoved the being away, glaring.

“Who are you?”

The being pouted, tilting their head to the side a bit. “Are you Yukio?”

Kasamatsu felt a flush spread across his cheeks at the easy way this stranger said his first name.

The being had golden hair—shining—that matched his eyes. He wore silver jewelry—rings, earrings, and a necklace—and had tiny flowers spaced through his gold locks. His eyelashes were so long, his eyes captivating. He wore light blue and white clothing, sheer on his upper body. He was kneeling down beside Kasamatsu, barefoot, with a silver anklet on each leg.

In short, he was beautiful, and Kasamatsu didn’t do well around beautiful people.

He stood up, quickly trying to put space between them with that glare still in place. “Yeah, I am, who the hell are you?”

The beautiful blond smiled brightly before pouting. “Yukio! We’ve met! It’s only been a few years!”

Kasamatsu furrowed his brows together. “We’ve never met. I don’t even know your name!”

“It’s Kise!” The blond pouted. He smiled shyly then added, “Ryouta.”

A flash of a smaller blond being, dark waters, a bright smile. “Ki… se?”

The beautiful blond in front of him smiled brightly. “Yeah!”

Kasamatsu eyed him up and down. It wasn’t until now that he noticed the flowers on Kise’s hair and around him on the ground, were glowing. They were emitting tiny, bright lights; some even came from leaves and bits of grass around him too. Anytime he shifted, the lights around him changed to better accommodate him. Kasamatsu tried to take a step back from him but hit the tree behind him. “What are you?”

Kise frowned. “I never expected you to have such a terrible memory. I’m a light fairy, I told you last time we met.” He stood up and Kasamatsu noticed Kise had a few inches on him. He took a step towards him with a grin.

And the glowing made him look even more beautiful up close and personal like this. In the past two minutes, Kasamatsu still didn’t do any better with beautiful people.

“I’ve missed you.” The obvious sincerity in Kise’s voice made Kasamatsu blush heavily. He took a step away from the tree and nearly tripped over the roots as he tried to get away. Kise didn’t laugh at him and instead held out a hand. Kasamatsu ignored it and nearly tripped over himself taking another step back. Kise just continued smiling and kept his hand out. Grudgingly, Kasamatsu took it to help steady himself. “Did you miss me?”

There was so much pleasant warmth in the hand that Kasamatsu felt. He remembered being scared before at one point, then, a bright light.

“I… am sorry. I don’t really remember you.” Kasamatsu replied, slowly letting go of the fairy’s hand.

Kise sighed. “It’s ok. I’m just glad I got to see you again!” His gold eyes roamed Kasamatsu’s body up and down. He smiled again and Kasamatsu had to wonder if happiness was his default expression. “You’ve grown, uh… Kasamatsu?”

He looked away, trying to fight off a blush. “You can call me Yukio.”

Kise bounced on the balls of his feet, the glow practically flickering with excitement. “Ok, Yukio!” He made to hug him, but stopped when he saw Kasamatsu raise a brow at him in question. “Well, what are you doing here?”

The brunet took a few steps to the side, looking around. He hadn’t noticed how late or how dark it had gotten. Kise and the area around the fairy lit everything up. “Actually, I’m lost, but I was looking for a flower for a potion.”

The lights around Kise brightened. “Yukio! You can do magic now?”

Kasamatsu shook his head. He still didn’t remember Kise very well, but they must have had some encounter if he knew about his lack of magic. “No. My mom needs it. She sent me out into the forest to find—” he dug through his pockets until he had the piece of paper that had a drawing his mom had made for him so he’d know what to look for, “—this flower.” He handed the paper to Kise who scanned it for a bit before reaching out to take Kasamatsu’s hand.

“I know where you can find some of these,” Kise didn’t give him a chance to reply before pulling him along. “They’re not too far—a whole field of clusters of them! But they’re not too easy for humans to find.” Kise expertly maneuvered them through the trees and bushes and any kind of natural obstacles in their way. “In the meantime, you can tell me why you didn’t come see me in nearly ten years.”

Kasamatsu nearly tripped again, but Kise’s grip didn’t let him fall. “Ten years?” He watched as the path Kise walked lit up for them. Kasamatsu’s blue eyes tracked their gold path—the lights only stayed on a few seconds after he stepped on them.

It was beautiful, and he wondered if all light fairies were as ethereal as this one.

“Ten years?” Kasamatsu repeated. He thought back to his youth, he was only twenty right now. He didn’t go into the forest often when he was younger because his mother had told him something could prey on him since he couldn’t do magic. He still went a few times but never too deep. But once he went into the forest and didn’t come back until the next day.

He didn’t remember much, but he did remember somehow nearly drowning before somehow ending up on the outskirts of the forest by morning, safe and sound, with some flowers in his hair.

His mother freaked out on him and forbid him from going back into the forest. His little brothers, both who could use magic, were the ones that would later go into the forest to get anything they needed. Kasamatsu was busy doing other things over the years, and he forgot about going into the forest at the edge of town.

But today, his brothers were out of town with their father, and his mother was busy with the shop and Kasamatsu was the only option.

Kasamatsu didn’t realize he’d said all this out loud until he nearly bumped into Kise who had stopped walking.

Kise turned around to hug him. Kasamatsu flushed a bit but didn’t immediately try to push him away. “I’ve really missed you!”

Kasamatsu, who normally would’ve pushed a clingy stranger away or at least kicked them away, awkwardly patted Kise’s back. There was just something about this light fairy that made him seem very trustworthy. “Did I make that much of an impression on you?” He thought back to his near drowning. He wasn’t a bad swimmer, but that thought seem to come out of nowhere and then it was dark before it was bright. “Were you the one that saved me?”

Kise nodded, tightening his hug a bit before stepping back with a bright smile. “Yeah!” The flowers in his hair lit up a little brighter. “You were so cute and sweet even after nearly drowning.”

Kasamatsu raised a brow. “I don’t remember much.”

Kise blushed. Kasamatsu thought he looked so sweet but quickly shook that thought away. “The other fairies picked on me a lot back then, because of the whole glowing thing, but you were nice about it and I really needed that at that time.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Are you ok?” Kise helped the brunet boy out of the water. He watched the boy cough up water and once his breathing was a little less choppy, the boy stared back at him. He had a gorgeous pair of sapphire blue eyes.

“Beautiful,” the boy muttered in between coughs.

Kise felt his cheeks grow warm, the flowers in his hair glowing a little brighter. “Um, are you ok now?”

The boy coughed a little more before getting into a sitting position, taking in deep breaths. “That lake came out of—whoa, where did it go?”

The lake just beside them, the one Kise had just pulled him out of, was gone. There were just grass and green things. The boy was still dripping wet, but the water was gone.

“Ah, yeah, that happens. We have a couple small lakes in the forest that target humans. They usually go after people who can’t use magic.”

The boy nodded. He had finally started breathing normally again, and he wasn’t choking on any water. “Yeah, I can’t use magic.” He eyed him up and down. “You’re so gold. Are you an angel?”

Kise flushed again. “Ah, no, I’m a light fairy.”

“You’re bright and beautiful.” His tone was honest even if it came from a shy smile. “My name’s Kasamatsu, Yukio. Call me Yukio. Thank you for saving me.”

“I’m Kise, Ryouta.” He looked around at the glowing leaves around them. “You can call me Ryouta.”

“Well, Ryouta, do you know how to get out of here? I’m lost and I should go back home.”

Kise’s surrounding glow brightened a few times before dimming a little. “Yeah, I can lead you out of here.”

“Why does your glow dim?”

Kise looked around, unconsciously pulling at the short strands of gold hair. “Um, I’m told to stop being so bright at night, I still have a hard time controlling it.”

Kasamatsu frowned. “Whoever said that is mean, don’t listen to them. Keep on shining.”

Kise gave him a soft smile. He held out his hand. “I’ll help you find the way out.”

Kasamatsu took his hand and Kise helped him up. He was just a bit shorter than the brunet. They walked hand-in-hand. Kise knew Kasamatsu wouldn’t fall into another lake because he could see the magic around them and he’d keep him safe. They were deep in the forest, and it would take a bit to find their way out—so far they walked in silence.

“If you’re a fairy where are your wings?”

Kasamatsu nearly tripped, but Kise kept a hold on him.

“Ah, not all fairies have wings? My kind are like, forest sprites? I have a friend who has wings, but he laughs at my light.”

“Then he’s not a friend. You need better friends.”

Kise glanced back at him, avoiding a branch and preventing it from smacking Kasamatsu in the face. “I don’t have many friends.”

“I’ll be your friend,” Kasamatsu proclaimed.

Kise blinked. “Really?”

“Yes. You’re too pretty and nice not to have better friends.”

Kise gripped his hand a little tighter. “We’re almost to the edge of the forest, and the sun will be up soon.”

“Why were you out tonight so late?”

“I was sad.”

“Are you still sad?”

Kise smiled at him.

When they got to the edge of the forest, Kise still hadn’t let go of his hand.

“You live in this town?”

Kasamatsu nodded. “Not too close but yeah, and you?”

“I live in the forest.”

“That’s cool.”

Kise’s glow flickered as he blushed a little. “Will you come visit me?”

“I promise.”

Kise gave him a quick hug.

“Are you gonna keep shining?”

The sun was just about to rise and Kise’s glow was even brighter.

“It was nice to meet you, Yukio.”

“You too, Ryouta.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kasamatsu stared blankly at Kise as it all came back to him. He was surprised he forgot all about that but when they found him in the morning, he was sleeping and thought it was all a dream. Even the flowers in his hair, he thought they just fell on him somehow.

He was also so much smoother when he was younger too.

“Did you remember?” Kise asked. They stopped walking again.

“I didn’t keep my promise,” Kasamatsu whispered.

Kise shrugged. “You did, it just took nearly a decade.”

“So it wasn’t a dream?”

The blond fairy shook his head.

“And I’m not dreaming right now?”

Another shake of the head. Kise pointed behind him. “The flower you’re looking for,” he said something in a language he didn’t understand, “is good for happiness.”

Kasamatsu looked where he pointed to. There were large clusters of flowers—the one he was looking for. They were electric blue with a bright green center and giving off their own light in the middle of the dense forest. The flowers had long, frilled petals with green streaked through them.

“How many do you need?”

“She said just one.” Kasamatsu shrugged. He walked over to one cluster and reached out for a single flower. He carefully picked it and looked at it up close.

“They’re very beautiful,” Kise commented.

Kasamatsu carefully put the flower in the black sack he had attached to his belt. He looked pointedly at Kise once he finished. “I’ve seen things more beautiful.”

Kise laughed. “Do you need help finding your way out of here again?”

Kasamatsu looked around. It was still nighttime. “I should get back before the sun rises.” He looked away from Kise’s golden eyes, a faint red dusting on his cheeks. “But I’d like to make up for lost time, if that’s ok with you?”

Everything in Kise’s immediate vicinity lit up. He grinned, and Kasamatsu couldn’t help but return the sentiment.

By the time the sun was starting to rise, Kise and Kasamatsu were once again at the edge of the forest, echoing ten years ago.

“So I’m not dreaming?” Kasamatsu clarified.

“Nope.”

“I’ll definitely visit more often, I promise. This time it won’t take ten years.”

“You better!”

Kasamatsu nervously scratched the back of his neck. “Thanks for your help, today and last time.”

Kise nodded. “I’m glad I got to see you again.”

Kasamatsu turned around and started walking away with a small wave. Just as he reached the very edge of the forest, he glanced back with a smile.

“I’m glad you kept shining.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! First time writing for this ship, second for the fandom lol I just wanted to write for this pairing because they're so cute.


End file.
